


Change

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Hotaru's Birthday [6]
Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday fic., Ficlet, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Sick Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: Hari ini, Hotaru bangun dengan perasaan yang tidak biasa.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.
> 
> Warning: Ficlet. OOC, OC, Typo, gaje. Hotaru mungkin kena gejala PTSD.
> 
> 08/13-17.  
> Happy Birthday, My Precious Husbando! //dibakar Hotaru karena ngaku-ngaku

Pagi itu, Hotaru terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya tetap datar, tetapi nafasnya terdengar memburu. Hotaru menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Futonnya terasa sangat basah, padahal ia benci air dan ia bisa mengeringkannya dengan panas tubuhnya sendiri. Hotaru menyentuh keningnya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia terkena serangan dingin.

Hotaru menekuk kakinya lalu memeluknya dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya itu. Wajah Hotaru yang terbenam tetap datar, tapi pikirannya kacau. Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menegakkan badannya lagi. Ia keluar dari futonnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hal yang hampir tidak pernah ia lakukan. Hotaru mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat. Ia melepas kimononya lalu berendam di dalam air hangat itu.

"Kenapa hal itu terasa nyata?" gumamnya memandang langit-langit kamar mandinya. Wajahnya datar. Sangat datar. Tapi tetap saja berbeda dari 'kedataran' yang biasanya.  
Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mencoba mengelus punggungnya.  
~…~…~…~  
"Bangun juga, si muka besi." ucap Akira di depan pintu kamar Hotaru. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"CIH! Kau lupa kalau aku menginap di rumahmu?" kesal Akira. Hotaru hanya berpose seolah baru ingat dan menambah kekesalan Akira. "Cih, aku pikir kau sudah berubah sejak ada anak itu."

"Anak? Anak apa?" tanya Hotaru. Akira membulatkan matanya.

"Woy, woy. Kau jangan pura-pura lupa! Tentu saja anakmu!"

"Anakku? Aku punya anak?" tanya Hotaru seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Akira mengernyit, ia lalu meninju kepala Hotaru.

"Sa, sakit." Hotaru mengusap kepalanya.

"AKARI!!" teriak Akira.

"Jangan teriak-teriak. Sakit." ucap Hotaru.

"Kenapa berteriak gitu sih?!" kesal Akari yang datang tak lama setelah dipanggil. Akira langsung berbisik pada Akari. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya memandang kedua anggota shiseiten itu berbicara. Hotaru berdiri lalu berjalan menuju tangga.

"Lho...." Hotaru terlihat limbung dan akan jatuh dari tangga.

"Ah! HOTARU!" pekik Akari dan Akira bersamaan. Akari berhenti ketika beberapa naga air terlihat melilit Hotaru dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Akari dan Akira memandang ke bawah tangga dan melihat Shinrei mengangkat tangannya, mengendalikan naga-naga air itu untuk membawa Hotaru turun dari tangga. Hotaru terduduk dan memegang kepalanya.

"Kau masih sekarat, sudah berani untuk keluar! Dulu aku gak akan bilang begini..., tapi sekarang..., Pikirkan keadaan dirimu bodoh!" bentak Shinrei. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku gak sekarat." ucap Hotaru lalu mencoba berdiri lagi. "Lagipula, kenapa juga aku bisa sekarat?"

Shinrei mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Hotaru."Woy! Jangan pura-pura lupa!"

"Lupa apa? Lepaskan aku BakaShin!" Bentak Hotaru. Hotaru tiba-tiba saja kembali memegang kepalanya dan badannya terasa sangat lemah. "!! Uugh...."

"Ck, merepotkan!" Shinrei segera menggendong Hotaru di punggungnya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga. "Akari, cepat periksa anak ini. Juga kepalanya."

~…~…~…~

Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya memandang bayi mungil yang dua hari lagi akan genap sebulan itu tidur dalam dekapannya. Bayi itu tertidur sembari menggerakan satu-satunya tangannya yang ada menyentuh wajah Hotaru lembut. tak lama gerakan itu terhenti dan ia terlihat nyaman dalam pelukan Hotaru. Ia memandang Shinrei dengan pandangan bingung. "Itu bukan mimpi?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud tentang lahirnya anak ini, aku hanya bisa bilang, ya. Ini bukan mimpi." jawab Shinrei seadanya.

"Begitu, ya." Hotaru memandang langit biru dari jendela kamarnya. "Ternyata begitu."

"Hei..., sudah lupakan. Yang penting sekarang sembuhkan sekaratmu agar kau bisa cepat bantu aku merawat anakmu ini! Dasar!" Keluh Shinrei. Hotaru mendekap bayi mungil itu lebih erat lalu menunduk dan menyentuh lembut kening bayi itu dengan keningnya.

"Shinrei...."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shinrei seraya menghela nafas.

"Apa Kei nanti akan sepertiku juga?" Tanya Hotaru. Tanpa menegakkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak berusaha membunuhnya. Tentu dia tidak akan jadi sepertimu." Ucap Shinrei. "Lagipula, kalau kau berubah pikiran dan akan menjadi sama dengan ayah kita, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yuan padamu." Lanjutnya.

"Shinrei. Terima kasih."

Shinrei menggaruk pipinya. "Ini kedua kalinya kau berterima kasih..., maaf aja ya..., baru kali ini aku merasa senang."

Shinrei memandang Hotaru dan bayi itu. Bayi itu terlihat bergerak kecil. Shinrei yakin anak itu sebentar lagi akan menangis. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Shinrei pertama kali. Bayi itu terlihat menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh kepala Hotaru dibagian yang hanya bisa ia raih dengan kecacatannya itu. Gerakan tangan bayi itu terlihat seperti mengusap kepala Hotaru. Tanpa isakan, tanpa tangisan. Tangan bayi itu terus terlihat bergerak mengusap kepala Hotaru, seolah tahu pikiran ayahnya sedang kalut dan perlu ditenangkan. Shinrei mendekat lalu ikut mengusap kepala Hotaru.

"Aku baru ingat. Hari ini kau ulang tahun, ya." Ucap Shinrei. Shinrei mengelus kepala Hotaru, sembari mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga kanan Hotaru. "Selamat ulang tahun. Anakmu aku jamin tidak akan seperti dirimu pada ayah kita."

"Shinrei...."

"Ya?" Hotaru terlihat menyodorkan anaknya dengan lembut pada Shinrei. Shinrei menggendong bayi itu. Hotaru jatuh dengan posisi wajah menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu. Shinrei panik, ia meletakan bayi mungil itu di futon, tentunya dengan hati-hati, lalu mencoba mengangkat tubuh Hotaru. Hotaru menepis tangan Shinrei lalu menutup wajahnya yang sudah bersembunyi di tanah. Shinrei menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya.

"Kamu memang berubah. Mungkin ini bukan ulang tahun, ya..., tapi..., lahir kembali."

"Shinrei. Tutup matamu."

"Ha?" Shinrei diam sejenak. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya. "Sudah."

Shinrei berusaha menahan bobot tubuhnya dan orang yang menerjang dadanya secara tiba-tiba itu. Aliran air hangat membasahi dadanya. _'Ah, dia bisa menangis, rupanya.'_ Batin Shinrei lalu membuka matanya ia mengusap kepala Hotaru yang benar-benar rapat menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Kalau kau manis seperti ini, mungkin aku benar-benar tidak akan membunuhmu dari awal."

"Aku dulu anak manis kok."

"Bohong!"

"Sebelum ayahmu membunuh ibuku."

"Keikoku...."

"Kei nama anak itu."

"Masih sempat protes...." Shinrei tertawa kecil lalu mengusap kepala Hotaru. "Baiklah, aku percaya kalau kau dulu anak manis dan baik."

Shinrei menggaruk pipinya lalu menunduk dan berbisik pada Hotaru. Uap tipis terlihat dari bagian dadanya dan wajah Hotaru. Hotaru mengangkat badannya.

"Aku tidak mau." ucapnya lalu berwajah datar lagi. Shinrei memekik kesal apalagi ketika Hotaru berbalik memandang jendela kamarnya. Shinrei memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan melihat cermin yang terpasang di dinding. Shinrei terperangah melihatnya.

Senyum tipis yang tulus itu mewarnai wajah setengah adiknya itu.

"Aku mau kamu duluan." bisik Hotaru. Shinrei membulatkan matanya sejenak, ia menghela nafas sembari tersenyum. ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Baiklah, adikku. Selamat ulang tahun."


End file.
